Ishq Ne Badli Zindagi
by HoodedIronLady
Summary: He is the youngest but biggest mafia DON in Mumbai, considered the most harsh, rude n ruthless. She is a young, sensitive n confident college student new in Mumbai. What will happen when he comes to know that she could be the greatest weapon to take down his enemy? Will he succeed in his revenge n will she get to know the real him and change him? or will destiny keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone..! My new DaReya story.. shyd iss mein aur couples bhi houn.. ;)

I m really sorry for not publishing this story before.. but I've been really busy with my life.. but now I will regularly update this story.. :)

this story will have romance, hurt/comfort, suspense, mystery, humor, friendship, tragedy, drama, angst, crime.. everything will be present in this story..! ;)

this story is going to be a long story.. maybe as long as 'Tere Diye Zakham' n i will try to update regularly.. n one more thing.. Daya sir is going to be very different from the one we know.. n I m sure some of you guys would want to kill me after reading him like this.. Sorry in advance.. ;) Please tell me if you see any mistakes n I will gladly fix them.. :)

Now, on with the story... Please Review.. whether positive or negative... ;)

 **O-O-O-O**

 **ISHQ NE BADLI ZINDAGI**

 **CHAPTER 1**

'yaar ktni bari line lgi hui hai yahan.. uffo.. aur ooper se itni grmi ho rhi hai..' she complained to her friend who was driving the car..

'Welcome to Mumbai dear..' her friend laughed.. 'tm tou abhi nayi ho Mumbai mein.. yahan k fuel stations pe tni hi bari lines hoti hain..' she informed..

'kea yaar Fara.. abb dmaagh mtt khaao.. jldi kro..' she said while making an irritated face..

'tmhaara dmaagh hai.. koi kheer nhn jo mein khaungi Riya...' Fara said quickly..

'dkh Fara.. tjhe ktni dfaa kaha hai k mjhe Riya mtt bola krr.. Riya srf Sid boltaa hai mjhe..' she said while a dreamy look came in her eyes..

'aey Bhagwaan.. ptaa nhn uss namoone mein kea dkhtaa hai iss larki ko..' Fara murmured..

'kea keh rhi ho tm?' Shreya asked in a confusing tone as she saw her lips moving but didnt hear anything..

but before Fara could reply... a blue Bentley 2015 and a Hyundai Creta overtook their car n stopped to get refueled just as their turn was about to come..

'kon badtameez hai yeh?' Shreya said in an angry tone.

'mjhe kea ptaa..' Fara shrugged n looked at the cars carefully n all color drained from her face.. instead of number on the number plate only two letters were written in bold, black color.. 'DD'

Shreya, not looking at the change in Fara, opened the car door, saying.. 'tu rukk yahein parr.. mein dkh k aati hun k kon badtameez hai yeh..'

'Shreya rukk.. sunn tou sahi..' Fara tried calling her but it went in vain.. Shreya slammed the car door shut n Fara face palmed.. all the color draining from her face..

'yeh larki khud tou maregi hi.. saath mein mjhe bhi marwaaegi..' Fara murmured in a scared tone n get out of the car..

Meanwhile.. Shreya reached the front of the Bentley n knocked on the window..

'aey mister.. bahr nkilo.. tmeez naam ki koi cheez hai k nhn tm mein?'

As she was talking.. suddenly all the doors of Bentley n Hyundai Creta opened at once.. she stepped back a bit from the car..

everyone came out of the cars at once.. n everyone was wearing black or blue jeans with different color t shirts n jackets with joggers or boots.. n a gun holster.. which made Shreya shiver a bit.. but she stood her ground n narrowed her eyes.. just as she was about to say something.. one of the person opened the backseat of Bentley n out stepped a very handsome man of about 25-26.. he had a well-made beard with moustache giving him a dangerous look.. n black short hair that very nicely made.. (if u want to imagine the look, search 'Bashar Momin'..) his eyes were brown.. dark brown.. almost seeming black.. that had a very harsh n cold look in them.. making her shiver unconsciously at the dead look in his eyes..

He had a silver chain dangling from his neck with a shiny silver 'D' locket.. which was contrasting really well with his jet black t shirt n tight black jeans.. with black leather jacket n black boots.. Overall his personality was very powerful looking n the cold look in his eyes made him look menacing.. Shreya was second guessing her decision to confront him but stood firm.. everyone else in there seemed to stop whatever they were doing n were watching with scared eyes..

The person on his right spoke in a mocking tone while looking at Shreya.. 'aap ne hmein bahr bulaya tha madam?'

Shreya quickly composed herself n glared at him.. 'haan.. bulaya tha.. yeh poochhne ko k ksi ne tmeeez nhn sikhayi aap logon ko? apni baari kaa intezaar krnaa chahiye..'

'Madam aap zroor Mumbai mein pehli dfaa aayi hain.. hain naa?' his tone was was questioning.. it was as if he already knew it..

Shreya looked at him confused n said.. 'haan.. kyun?' before he could reply.. she said.. 'I dont care k kaise guess kea aap ne yeh.. mjhe bss yeh btaen k aap sbb lgte tou educated hain.. lekn yeh baat aap ko ksi ne nhn btaayi k apni baari kaa wait krte hain line mein..'

'dekhien Ma'am.. hm bht jldi mein hain..' the same person said.. 'aur aap Mumbai mein nayi aayi hain iss liye janti nhn hain k yeh' pointing towards the person with 'D' locket.. 'kon hain.. aap shyd jaanti nhn hain k yeh..'

before he could complete his sentence.. the aforementioned person lifted his hand n the person speaking quickly shut his mouth.. he walked a bit further.. looking directly in Shreya's eyes n stopped just a foot away from her n said in a cold tone.. 'mere baare mein jaanne k liye koi bhi newspaper uthaa k dkh lo.. tmse baat krr k mjhe tym zaaya nhn krnaa..'

before Shreya could say anything that would definitely sign her death warrant.. Fara stepped forward, held Shreya's hand n said in a pleading tone.. 'I m really sorry DD.. yeh yahan nayi aayi hai.. iss liye kuch jaanti nhn hai.. aaindaa aisa kuch nhn hogaa..'

He didnt said anything.. just glared at Shreya once more n made a sign with his hand n everyone sat in the car n went away.. leaving the onlookers in dust..

 **O-O-O-O**

The buildings of the girls hostel was really big.. having about 50 rooms for girls who were from out of city n were in Mumbai due to their studies or jobs.. there were four girls in each room..

They went into their room in silence.. the room was big n had two bunk beds at either side of the room.. with two cupboards, a side table with four chairs and an attached bathroom.. The color of the wall was light blue and the carpet was dark blue..

Fara closed the door of the room after they both got in n turned towards Shreya, without looking here n there, who was sitting on the lower bed of a bunk..

'Shreya tera dmaagh khraab hai kea? ksi k bhi saamne koi bhi bkwaas krr deti ho.. jbb ptaa nhn tha k woh hai tou apnaa mun kholne ki kea zroort thi?' Fara started talking while glaring at Shreya..

Shreya looked at Fara n replied with anger n irritation.. 'Fara tu dmaagh khraab mtt krr mera iss waqt.. waise hi mera mood khraab hai.. shakal se tou woh parha likha hi lgg rhaa tha.. lekn tmeez naam ki koi cheez nhn thi uss mein.. aise baat krr rhaa tha jaise Mumbai uss ne khareeda ho..'

'Mumbai unn kaa hi hai Shreya..' Fara cut her rant..

'kea mtlbb?' Shreya looked at Fara with surprise..

'Shreya.. Mumbai DD kaa hai.. woh maalik hain iss shehr k.. jo woh chahte hain wohi hotaa hai Mumbai mein.. poore Mumbai pe unkaa control hai.. aur jo unn k khilaaf jaata hai.. uss kaa bht bura haal hota hai..' Fara informed Shreya...

'll.. lekn aisa kyun? government kuch kyun nhn krti?' Shreya was shocked..

'kyun k govt bhi DD se drti hai.. DD kaa naam pehli dfaa tqreebn 4 saal pehle sunne mein aaya thaa.. uss waqt DD kaa naam ksi murder case mein aaya tha.. uss k baad uss ko saza bhi hui lekn woh jail se bhaag gaya.. uss k 1 saal tkk DD kaa kuch ata pta nhn tha.. uss k baad DD ne apnaa gang bnaya aur poore Mumbai ko control krr lea.. kyun k unn dnon unhon ne 2 mantriyon kaa khoon kea tha.. tbb se poori Mumbai hukumat drti hai DD se..'

Shreya was shocked.. she couldnt believe her ears.. she never thought that something like this would happen in Mumbai..

'aur sunne mein aaya hai k DD weapons aur drugs ki dealings aur smuggling bhi krtaa hai...' a new voice said making Shreya n Fara jump a bit..

There were two other girls in the room whom they didnt saw before.. one was a beautiful girl with curly black hair n black eyes.. she was sitting on the lower bed of the second bunk with a book in hand..

the other was a pretty, fair girl with straight hairs who was lying on top of the same bed..

the curly haired girl spoke once again.. 'Mein Tarika hun.. Tarika Musale.. aur yeh ooper..'

her sentence was cut when the aforementioned girl said.. 'Purvi Sayed..'

Shreya n Fara smiled brightly at their new roommates.. n Shreya said.. 'sorry.. hmne aap ko dkhaa nhn.. mein Shreya Chheda hun.. aur yeh meri bachpan ki friend hai Fara.. Fara Singhania'

both Purvi n Fara waved.. while Tarika n Shreya smiled..

'Hum donon medical college ki students hain..' Fara informed them.. 'aur tm donon?'

'hum bhi.!' Purvi exclaimed excitedly..

'arey.. that's good..' Shreya smiled brightly.. 'abb hum class bhi saath lein gein aur studies bhi saath hi krr lein gein..'

'tum classes logi Shreya?' Fara asked in fake shock..

'kyun bhaee? mein classes kyun nhn lungi?' Shreya asked shocked..

'nhn mein smjhi k tm classes nhn logi.. afterall tmhaara fiance ho ga tou tm classes thori naa logi..'

Shreya blushed n started to stutter.. 'jj.. jee nhn.. mein classes lungi..'

Purvi n Tarika shared a look n Tarika asked.. 'Shreya tm engaged ho? Congrats.. kon hai woh lucky insaan?'

'hmaare hi medical college mein senior hai woh..' Fara said while making a face.. 'ptaa nhn iss larki kaa dil kyun uss pe aa gaya..'

'yaar aisa mtt bol Fara..'

'kyun Fara? tmhein apne hone waale jeeju kyun nhn psnd?' Purvi asks in shock..

'mein naam btaungi naa uss kaa tou tm donon smjh jaoge..'

'aakhir hai kon woh?' Tarika asks..

'Siddhart Malhotra.. final year kaa student hai..' Fara informed them..

'woh!' Tarike n Purvi shouts together..

'tm log jante ho unhein?' Shreya asks shyly..

'haan.. sbb se bara kamina hai woh college kaa..' Purvi said..

'hrr larki se flirt krnaa tou uss ki hobby hai..' Tarika continued..

'aur 2 saal se final year mein hai woh..' Purvi said..

'iss saal uss kaa 3rd year hai final mein..' Tarika finished..

Shreya n Fara were staring at them.. wide eyed.. Shreya with tears in her eyes and Fara with shock n a little happiness.. she was thinking that maybe now Shreya will see the truth n make a sensible decision..

'yeh sbb tm donon ko kaise ptaa? Sid aisa nhn ho sktaa..' Shreya shakes her head in no.. not wanting to believe what was being said.. 'woh mujh se pyaar krtaa hai aur mein uss se.. woh mjhe dhoka nhn degaa..'

'lekn Shreya poore college ko ptaa hai k woh kaisa hai..' Tarika informed her.. 'dekho mein janti hun k hum abhi abhi mley hain lekn mein nhn chahti k pehle ki larkiyon ki trhaan tmhaara dil bhi toote..' Tarika says sincerely..

but Shreya was blindly in love with Siddhart.. according to her he can't do anything wrong.. so she just shrugs n says.. 'sorry guys.. lekn mjhe uss pe poora bharosa hai.. woh mjhe kbhi dhoka nhn dekha..' blind trust was shown in her words.. the three other girls just looked at each other n shrugs helplessly..

'phrr meri yehi prathna hai Shreya k tm hmesha khush rho..' Fara prays..

'Thank you Fara..' Shreya smiles slightly.. 'axhaa abb mjhe sona hai.. mein thak gayi hun..' saying this Shreya laid down on her bed n Purvi n Tarika look at each other with worry in their eyes.. worry for Shreya, her heart, her future n her life..

 **O-O-O-O**

'DD.. woh wohi larki hai jss ki hmein talaash thi.. uss kaa naya shikaar.. lekn iss baar lgtaa hai k sahi trhaan se kaam krr rhaa hai woh..'

the hall was really huge.. with a big chair at the head of the huge table n other chairs on either side of the tables.. the atmosphere of the room was dark n dangerous.. the walls were of black color with red flames on it.. the floor was carpeted with black n red carpet.. their was a huge black chandelier in the middle of the huge hall which was lit with small bulbs.. giving an eerie glow to the hall..

the person who spoke was Nikhil, who was sitting on the left of the head. He was the right-hand of 'DD'. In front of him n to DD's right was Abhijeet, the best friend/brother of DD. Besides Abhijeet was the supervisor of arms n ammo's dealings whose name was Rajat. In front of Rajat n besides Nikhil was Sachin, the supervisor of drug dealings. Besides Rajat was the doctor of this gang, Dr. Freddy.

'kea mtlbb? woh kea sahi tariqa apnaaye gaa?' Abhijeet asked in a surprised tone..

'mtlbb yeh k uss ki mangetar hai yeh.. aur usi ki wjah se Mumbai aayi hai woh..' Nikhil explained..

DD nodded n turned towards Abhijeet with a questioning gaze.. 'Abhijeet.. uss ki call aayi kea? kuch btaya uss ne?'

Abhijeet nodded in no.. 'nhn abb tkk nhn aayi uss ki call.. mein bhi wait krr rhaa hun..'

DD just nodded n turned towards Sachin.. 'Sachin? tmse koi baat hui uss ki?'

Sachin also nodded in no.. 'nhn DD.. woh keh rhi thi k aaj raat tkk call kregi..'

'theek hai..' then he turned towards Nikhil n said.. 'Nikhil tmhein uss ki dost se saari baatein nklwaani houn gein.. krr loge yeh tm?'

Nikhil nodded n said.. 'haan DD.. ho jaey gaa.. aap ko saari info mil jaeygi..'

'Gud.. tou abb kal ki deal ki baat ho jaey?'

Everyone nodded n Abhijeet started to point out the facts of their next deal.. All the while thinking of destroying _him_ forever..

 **O-O-O-O**

 **A/N:** sooo how was it guys? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.. :) mjhe zroor btaey gaa k kaisa lgaa yeh chapter aap ko.. I m waiting for your reviews.. ;)

Will update soon.. ;)

Please Review..!

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone..! Thank you sooo much for your kind words n reviews.. :) I m soooo sorry for this late chapter but the internet was not working..! I hate the company..! I m sorry for making u wait guys..!

n yes..! DD is Daya.. but no one in Mumbai knows what 'DD' stands for.. ;) waise DD means 'Daya Don'.. I know.. not creative.. but.. kaam chal jaey gaa.. ;)

Anyways.. yeh chap starting mein aap ko bht confuse kregaa.. uss k liye i m sorry.. ;) but aap ki confusion abhi khtm nhn hogi.. blke aage bht barhey gi.. ;) axhaa abb mein apni bkwaas bnd krti hun.. :P

Enjoy the story n please tell me if you see any mistakes, I will gladly fix them.. :)

Now, on with the story... Please Review.. whether positive or negative... ;)

 **O-O-O-O**

 **ISHQ NE BADLI ZINDAGI**

 **CHAPTER 2**

'tm fikr krnaa shuru krr do.. kyun k tmhaari brbaadi k din qreeb aa rhey hain..'

'Dkho.. mjhe draane ki koshish mtt kro.. tm jaison se nhn drtaa mein..' his voice was quivering.. betraying his fear..

'Hahaa..' the man at the other end laughed darkly.. making him shiver with fear.. but he tried really hard to compose himself.. 'tm drte ho mjh se.. bht zyaada drte ho.. isi liye tou tmne bodyguard rkhaa hai apne liye..'

'Bbb.. bodyguard? mm.. mein ne tou koi bodyguard nhn rkhaa..' he stammers in shock as no one except him knew that this was true..

'Vivek Mashru.. tmne uss kaa admission apne hi college mein krwaya hai.. taa k ksi ko ptaa nhn chale k woh bodyguard hai tmhaara.. k tm ktnaa drta ho mjh se..' he laughed evilly..

'ttt.. tmhein kaise ptaa yeh?' he says in shock.. not wanting to believe what he is hearing.. but knowing that it is the truth..

'mein tou yeh bhi jaanta hun k tmhaari mangetar Shreya Chheda Ahmedabad se Mumbai aa gayi hai.. aur kal se hi college start kregi.. aur wahan se waapis Girls Hostel jaati hai.. aur haan.. agrr ksi din woh waapis hostel nhn pohchey tou smjh jaana k woh mere paas hai..'

he could say nothing.. he just continued to listen is stunned silence..

'Siddhart Malhotra.. jo krr chuke ho tm.. jo krr rhe ho aur jo krne waale ho.. sbb ptaa hai mjhe... sbb..'

wityh this the call cut and Siddhart was

 **O-O-O-O**

He ended the call n moved to stand in front of a photo of a beautiful girl, who was smiling brightly, n said..

'mein ne tmse waada kea tha k mein bdlaa zroor lungaa.. abb 4 saal baad mjhe moqa mil gaya.. aur mein yeh moqa nhn khoungaa..'

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a light knock on his door..

'Come in..'

He looked at the new comer n made a face..

'yaar Abhi.. tmhein ktni dfaa kaha hai k tmhein drwaaza knock krne ki zroort nhn hai..'

'Axhaa Daya.. yeh baat chhor.. mjhe tmhein yeh btaana thaa k woh nhn maan rhi..' Abhijeet informed him in a worried tone..

'nhn maan rhi mtlbb? uss ko sbb btaaya tou hai naa?' Daya asked.. disbelief in his voice..

'haan yaar.. poori baat btayi.. but woh tou andha vishwaas krr rhi hai uss pe.. abb kal subhaa hi kuch hogaa..' Abhijeet sighed heavily..

'kal subha shayad naa ho kuch Abhi.. kuchh din intezaar krnaa paregaa..' Daya informs him in a frustrating tone..

'tmhaare kehne kaa mtlbb hai k tmne uss ko call krr di?' Abhijeet raises an eyebrow n Daya nodded..

'haan.. krni hi thi..'

Abhijeet nodded.. 'theek hai.. tm fikrr mtt kro.. mein uss se keh dungaa.. woh uss se sbb kuch ptaa krr legi.. tm tension nhn lo aur so jao..'

 **O-O-O-O**

'yaar Shreya tmne btaya nhn k tm Hostel mein kyun reh rhi ho? Family Mumbai mein nhn hai kea?' Tarika asked the next day while the girls were getting ready for their first day at college..

'nhn yaar.. kal mera Mumbai mein first day thaa.. asal mein meri poori family Ahmedabad mein hai.. but mein Mumbai mein parhnaa chahti thi..' Shreya informed but was cut in between when Fara said..

'aur iss liye bhi k Siddhart isi college mein hai..'

Shreya blushed n nodded.. 'haan.. mjhe aisa lgtaa hai k mein Sid k bghair nhn reh skti..' she said in a dreamy tone..

Fara made a face n said.. 'yaar mjhe smjh nhn aata k tjhe uss champu mein kea nazrr aata hai..'

'aisaa mtt kaho Fara.. I love him..'

Tarika n Purvi just stood their silently watching the friends talk..

'axhaa Shreya.. tmhaari family mein kon kon hai?' Purvi asked..

'mein, maa, papa aur meri chhoti behn Shilpa.. aur yeh' she pointed towards Fara.. 'yeh meri zbrdsti ki behn hai..'

Fara laughed while Purvi n Tarika looked confused.. 'zbrdsti ki behn mtlbb?'

'mtlbb yeh k Fara bachpan se meri friend hai.. hrr waqt iss kaa mere ghr aana jaana lgaa rehtaa thaa.. maa bhi yehi kehti hai k meri do nhn teen betiyan hain..' Shreya said with a small smile..

'haan.. maa hain hi bht axhi..' Fara agreed.. than turned towards Tarika n Purvi n said.. 'tm donon btaao.. tm donon ki dosti kaise hui?'

Tarika n Purvi looked at each other than Purvi said.. 'hm donon ekk club mein mley thay.. hum donon k boy friends dost hain.. iss trhaan se hmaari dosti bhi ho gayi..'

Shreya n Fara smiled.. Fara was about to say something when she saw the clock n screamed..

'Yaar tym dkh kea ho rhaa hai.. jldi kro.. hm first day k first period mein hi late ho jaen gein..

 **O-O-O-O**

First day was very tiring.. all they did in the first two classes was introduction of classmates and their topics.. After the second period the girls decided to get something to eat.. while Purvi n Tarika went ahead arguing about what to eat, Fara cornered Shreya by the stairs..

'Shreya kea hua tjhe? subha se dkh rhi hun mein tjhe.. kahein aur hi dhyaan hai teraa.. class mein bhi saara waqt apne hi khyaalon mein khoyi thi tu.. kea soch rhi hai?'

'yaar Fara.. Sid nhn dkhaa mjhe saara din.. ptaa nhn kahan hoga woh? uss ki tbyat theek bhi hai yaa nhn? raat tkk tou theek thi.. meri baat hui thi.. kahein uss k saath kuch ho tou nhn gaya?' Shreya started talking very fastly.. tears prickling at the corner of her eyes which she wiped with her hand..

'Shreya tu kyun uss k baare mein soch rhi hai? hogaa woh ksi aur larki k saath..' Fara was talking in an irritated voice when Shreya cut her harshly..

'tmhein ekk dfaa ki baat smjh kyun nhn aati hai Fara? Sid aisa nhn hai.. tu kyun uss bechaare k peechhe parr gayi hai?'

'axhaa chhor yeh baat.. tu chal chalke kuch khaa le.. subha se kuch nhn khaya tu ne..' Fara says softly..

'tum jao Fara.. mein Sid ko dhoond k aaungi..' she turns around to leave not looking back at Fara..

 **O-O-O-O**

'Boss aap itnaa tension mein kyun hain?' Vivek asked Siddhart who was sitting at their usual spot in the college ground where Siddhart usually eyed the girls their in such a way that no one could catch him doing so.. But right now he was just looking at the ground looking pale n with dark bags under his eyes indicating that he didn't sleep last night.. n also the fact that he had sent everyone else away except for Vivek which was very odd.. Usually Siddhart likes to sit between a dozen students n brag about everything.. but not now..

'kal raat ko phrr call aayi thi uss ki..' Siddhart said.. 'ptaa nhn woh kea chahtaa hai mjh se.. aur uss ko tou yeh bhi ptaa hai k tmne iss college mein admission kyun lea hai..' Siddhart's voice starts to get hysterical at the end n he tries really hard to control his voice so that no one else could hear it..

Before Vivek could say anything, Siddhart changed the subject.. 'yaar woh jo larki thi jo bht bhaao khaa rho thi.. kea naam hai uss kaa?'

Vivek thought fopr a moment then replied.. 'Aap uss Kajal ki baat krr rhey hain?'

'haan wohi.. aaj kahan hai woh? saara din nazr nhn aayi..'

'mein ne bhi tmhein saara din bht dhoondaa Sid..!' a voice from behind them made Siddhart jump a little.. Vivek looked at the newcomer with confusion..

'Reya..!' Siddhart smiled n hugged the girl who was also smiling very brightly..

'mein ne tmhein itnaa dhoonda Sid.. kahan thay saara din tm?' Shreya complained while stepping away from Siddhart but they were still holding hands..

'mein khud tmhein dhoond rhaa tha Reya.. ktnaa dil chaah rha tha mera tmse mlne kaa..' Sid winked at Shreya making her blush..

'Sachi?' she asked softly.. Fara's words lurking in her head..

'haan.. Vivek se poochh lo.. mein abhi bhi tmhaari hi baat krr rha tha.. hai naa Vivek?' Siddhart gave Vivek a pointed look who smiled n said..

'haan Shreya.. yeh tou chup hi nhn hota jbb aap ki baat krta hai tou..' Vivek said with a smile..

Shreya blushed brightly n smiled softly.. Fara's words getting away from her mind as she n Siddhart started talking about how much they missed the other..

 **O-O-O-O**

 **A/N:** sooo how was this chapter guys? I know k bht saari confusions houn gein but those who read my other stories know k mjhe confuse krne kaa ktnaa shoq hai.. ;)

anyways thank you sooo much once again for reviewing.. :) n I m really sorry for making u all wait so much..! won't do it again.. ;)

aur haan for those who asked about TDZ.. **Tere Diye Zakham** is complete.. there maybe a sequel in future but right now I have no intention of continuing it further..!

Will update this story soon.. :)

Review please..!

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


End file.
